Ites
by LadyMontgomery
Summary: James Potter tinha rinite, sinusite e todas as "ites" possíveis. Por isso precisava conquistar a ruiva que trabalhava na floricultura da cidade logo, ou acabaria desenvolvendo vício em descongestionante nasal. [Jily/UA]


**Disclaimer:** _História sem fins lucrativos. Os personagens citados não me pertencem e sim a J.K. Rowling._

 _— Essa fic foi escrita para o concurso promovido pelo arroba fanctions e foi baseada nesse plot: /fanctions/status/867538960419090433_

 _— Espero que gostem_

* * *

 **"** ** **Ites"****

* * *

James Potter adorava flores, de verdade, achava que elas eram maravilhosas, lindas, cheirosas e tudo mais. Mas, infelizmente, suas alergias não concordavam com ele. Então quando ele viu que havia aberto uma floricultura do outro lado da rua da livraria em que ele trabalhava decidiu que ficaria bem longe de lá, pelo bem do seu sistema respiratório.

Bom, pelo menos até vê-la.

Normalmente ele não arriscaria provocar a ira da sua rinite por causa de uma garota bonita, mas aquela ruiva tinha algo mais, algo que o fazia não conseguir tirar os olhos dela. E depois de uma semana disso James já estava cansado de observá-la através da vitrine da livraria e a uma rua de distância, então tratou de arranjar uma desculpa para vê-la mais de perto.

— Moony? — James disse se esforçando para fazer sua expressão mais inocente no que o amigo apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha enquanto continuava concentrado no livro que estava lendo. Era uma sorte para um viciado em leitura como Remus que James trabalhasse em uma livraria, assim ele podia ler livros de graça sempre que queria e era por isso que James não hesitaria em pedir aquele favor. — Amanhã é Dia dos Namorados.

— E? — ele perguntou ainda sem tirar os olhos do livro.

— Eu estava aqui pensando se não tem ninguém que você queira presentear. — ele disse no que Remus baixou o livro enquanto encarava James com uma expressão um tanto chocada, até Sirius que estava do outro lado da loja remexendo nas pilhas de CDs, parou o que estava fazendo para ouvir a conversa.

— Isso é uma indireta para saber se você vai ganhar presente de algum de nós? — Sirius perguntou.

— Claro que não, só estava pensando se o Remus não vai dar nada para a Emmeline, flores ou algo do tipo? — ele disse, mas sua pergunta só causou mais olhares de estranhamento, dos dois para ele e depois de Sirius para Remus. — O que foi? Era com ela que você estava no fim de semana, não era?

— Era. — Remus respondeu voltando a desviar o olhar para o livro, e Sirius também parou de encará-lo, voltando a mexer na prateleira de CDs.

— E então, não vai dar nenhum presente para ela? — James insistiu no que Remus subitamente fechou o livro e o encarou de mau-humor.

— Você quer que eu vá comprar flores para a Emmeline só para você poder ir junto e ver a ruiva da floricultura?

— Está assim tão na cara? — James perguntou um pouco sem graça.

— Está. — foi Sirius quem respondeu sorrindo marotamente para ele.

— Você fica olhando para lá toda hora. — Remus emendou. — Se quer tanto assim falar com ela, vá lá você mesmo comprar flores!

— Se eu comprar as flores ela pode acabar pensando que eu tenho namorada, e aí não vai adiantar de nada. — ele disse enquanto os dois o encaravam — Além disso, o que eu vou fazer com flores? Eu nem posso chegar perto delas por causa da rinite…

— Sinal de que você já andou pensando muito no assunto… — Sirius disse em meio a uma revirada de olhos. — Mas não pensou que entrar na floricultura com o Remus vai fazer a sua rinite atacar do mesmo jeito?

— Eu consigo aguentar uma visita rápida. — James respondeu confiante, afinal não podia ser tão ruim assim, podia? Ele voltou a olhar para Remus já se preparando para voltar a insistir, mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa o amigo se levantou da poltrona em que estava sentado e guardou o livro que andara lendo de volta na prateleira.

— Ok, Prongs, vamos lá.

— O quê?! — Sirius deixou cair um CD e voltou a encarar Remus como se não acreditasse no que tinha acabado de ouvir. — Você vai mesmo comprar flores para a Emmeline?

Remus não respondeu e, apesar de estranhar o comportamento do Sirius, James resolveu não testar a boa vontade do amigo e ficar enrolando para descobrir o que estava acontecendo com o outro. Ele pediu que Sirius tomasse conta da loja e os dois saíram da livraria e atravessaram a rua em direção à floricultura.

Felizmente a loja estava surpreendentemente vazia para uma véspera do Dia dos Namorados, tinham apenas mais dois outros clientes, um senhor sendo atendido pela ruiva e uma mulher, atendida pela outra funcionária da floricultura. James e Remus passaram a andar pela loja, olhando os diversos tipos de flores que eram vendidas ali, James fazendo de tudo para ficar o quão longe fosse possível delas enquanto olhava disfarçadamente para a ruiva que terminava de atender o cliente. Ela era ainda mais bonita de perto, à distância ele não tinha conseguido ver que os olhos dela eram intensamente verdes e nem o quanto o sorriso dela era lindo.

Ela terminou de atender o senhor, se despedindo dele e então o olhar dela recaiu sobre James. Ele não costumava ser tímido, mas quando encontrou os olhos da garota, rapidamente desviou o olhar para as flores, sentindo o rosto levemente corado.

— Boa tarde! Está procurando algo em especial? — ele ouviu a voz da ruiva atrás dele e rapidamente se voltou para ela, sorrindo enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos.

— Na verdade, é o meu amigo que está escolhendo flores para a namorada. — James disse fazendo o possível para ignorar o olhar de censura que Remus lançou a ele — Eu só vim de acompanhante.

A ruiva olhou brevemente para trás, onde Remus continuava fingindo que olhava um arranjo de peônias. James pensou que ela fosse lhe dar as costas para atender o amigo, mas ela se virou para ele novamente, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

— Você trabalha na livraria aqui na frente, não trabalha? — ela perguntou.

— Sim, e você não trabalha aqui há muito tempo não, é… — ele perguntou desviando o olhar para ver se ela usava algum crachá com o nome.

— Lily, Lily Evans. — ela respondeu sorrindo.

— Oi Lily, eu sou James Potter. — ele se apresentou no que ela sorriu.

— Oi, James! E não, eu só trabalho aqui há duas semanas. — ela respondeu em meio a um suspiro. — Na verdade, eu me mudei de Londres para cá a pouquíssimo tempo.

— Londres? — James perguntou um pouco surpreso, bem que ele havia desconfiado que ela não era dali — Deve ser estranho para você vir morar em um local tão pequeno…

— É sim, mas não dá para negar que Hogsmeade tem seus encantos. — ela concordou voltando a sorrir timidamente — Como, por exemplo a livraria em que você trabalha. Eu passei lá na frente, parece bem aconchegante com todas aquelas poltronas espalhadas pela loja.

— É, e os clientes aproveitam para ficar sentados lá lendo de graça enquanto eu finjo que não estou vendo. — ele disse e sentiu uma satisfação enorme quando viu que ela riu. — Você devia ir lá também. Não que eu como funcionário devesse te incentivar a fazer isso.

— Talvez eu apareça, os livros estão meio caros. — Lily disse ainda sorrindo e parecia que ia dizer mais alguma coisa, mas então reparou em Remus que parecia ter se cansado de encarar o arranjo de peônias e estava parado ao lado deles exibindo uma careta levemente entediada. Lily se voltou para ele parecendo um tanto sem graça — Er, desculpe, você precisa de ajuda?

— Não, eu já escolhi. — ele respondeu parecendo estranhamente decidido no que James o encarou surpreso, mas o amigo o ignorou. — Quero encomendar um arranjo de tulipas vermelhas, igual aquele do canto, para enviar amanhã.

— Uma declaração de amor duradouro e dedicado… Boa escolha. — Lily disse sorrindo no que Remus pareceu por um momento bastante sem graça. — Quer escrever um cartão para enviar junto?

James franziu o cenho, não imaginava que as coisas entre Remus e Emmeline estivessem ficando tão sérias, ainda mais depois da relutância inicial de Remus em comprar as flores, mas antes que ele pudesse dizer alguma coisa Remus aceitou a sugestão de Lily e os dois foram para o balcão, onde a garota entregou um cartão e um envelope para ele. James observou o amigo rabiscar algumas palavras e depois suspirar parecendo um tanto duvidoso. Ele se virou para olhar brevemente para James e depois fez uma careta, se virando então para Lily.

— O que você acha? — ele perguntou, oferecendo o cartão para ela ler. O sorriso enorme que se abriu no rosto da ruiva fez com que James ficasse ainda mais encantado por ela. Então ela olhou brevemente para James antes de devolver o cartão para Remus dizendo que estava ótimo.

Apesar da crescente admiração por Lily, James não pôde deixar de se sentir indignado com aquilo, afinal conhecia Remus desde os onze anos, era de se esperar que o amigo confiasse mais na sua opinião do que na de uma garota que nem conhecia. E ele teria expressado essa indignação, se nesse exato momento não tivesse sentido uma vontade enorme de espirrar.

Ele deixou escapar um espirro e sentindo que esse seria o primeiro de muitos, saiu rapidamente da loja para esperar Remus na porta. Ele espirrou mais três vezes e ainda não estava totalmente recuperado quando o amigo saiu, sentia os olhos lacrimejando e o nariz irritado.

— Consegue aguentar uma visita rápida, hein? — Remus provocou rindo.

James fez menção de abrir a boca para xingá-lo, mas quando olhou para trás viu Lily sorrindo para ele através da vitrine e sorriu de volta, acenando em despedida antes de se voltar para o amigo.

— Então, amor verdadeiro e duradouro? Não sabia que as coisas com a Emmeline estavam assim tão sérias…

— Não estavam. — Remus disse sorrindo de modo misterioso. — Mas hoje você me deu um empurrão.

— De nada. — James disse satisfeito.

Remus se voltou para dizer mais alguma coisa para ele, mas viu que o amigo estava olhando mais uma vez para a vitrine da loja de onde tinham acabado de sair. Ele apenas balançou a cabeça, sorrindo contrariado, sabendo, assim como James, que essa não seria a última visita dele à floricultura.

* * *

Felizmente, quando James viu Lily no dia seguinte foi bem longe da floricultura.

Era o seu dia de folga e ele estava voltando da farmácia após ter precisado comprar antialérgicos e descongestionante nasal. No fim parecia que ele estava errado quando disse que podia lidar com uma pequena exposição a flores, mesmo assim não conseguia se sentir arrependido.

Quando ele viu a ruiva saindo de cafeteria que ficava a duas quadras da floricultura com um copo gigante de café em cada mão exatamente no momento em que ele estava passando lá na frente, sentiu como se o destino estivesse lhe recompensando pelo sacrifício feito no dia anterior.

Assim que o viu, Lily o encarou em reconhecimento e sorriu.

— Oi! — Lily cumprimentou.

— Oi, quer ajuda com isso? — ele ofereceu vendo que ela caminhava um pouco hesitante com as duas mãos ocupadas com os copos.

— Quero, se você puder por favor levar o da Mary ... Aqui eles não têm aquelas bandejas para levar café para a viagem. — ela disse lhe entregando um copo e em seguida tirou a tampa do outro e começou a beber o café sem a menor cerimônia. — Por Deus, eu precisava disso!

— Muito trabalho hoje? — James sorriu com a alegria dela com o café e depois fez um gesto indicando a rua, onde quase todas as lojas estavam com alguma decoração para o Dia dos Namorados e também pareciam cheias de casais apaixonados. Lily deixou escapar um suspiro.

— Não estou tendo tempo nem para respirar! Você viu como a loja estava vazia ontem, não viu? As pessoas deixam tudo para a última hora! — ela disse parecendo realmente cansada. — E você, muito trabalho hoje?

— Eu estou de folga. — James respondeu. — Mas eu não acho que teria muito trabalho hoje, livros não são presentes do Dia dos Namorados assim tão desejados, pelo menos não tão desejados quanto flores...

— Eu com certeza ia preferir ganhar livros! — Lily deixou escapar um novo suspiro, e depois o encarou parecendo se lembrar de alguma coisa, então arregalou os olhos. — Me desculpe, eu estou te fazendo ir até lá com esse café sendo que você nem está trabalhando hoje!

— Não tem problema, eu ia mesmo lá na floricultura. — ele mentiu e em seguida quis dar um chute em si mesmo, ele só podia estar ficando maluco para querer voltar lá depois de uma crise de alergia. E Lily nem ao menos pareceu aliviada por não estar dando trabalho a ele, na verdade, o encarava com uma expressão um tanto decepcionada.

— Também deixou para comprar flores na última hora? — ela perguntou no que James entendeu na hora o que ela queria dizer.

— Não! Não é nada disso! — ele disse, negando com um pouco de veemência demais ao mesmo tempo que sentia o peito se encher de alegria. Afinal, ao menos que ele estivesse ficando maluco Lily não pareceu gostar de pensar que ele tinha uma namorada. — É que semana que vem é aniversário da minha mãe e eu ainda não consegui decidir o que dar de presente para ela! — Ele mentiu no que Lily voltou a sorrir para ele.

— Ah, entendi. Que tipo de flor a sua mãe gosta?

James não fazia a menor ideia, visto que sua mãe só possuía flores de plástico desde que ele havia sido diagnosticado com todos aqueles problemas respiratórios.

— Eu sou péssimo com nomes, mas tinham umas flores roxas pequenas que ela realmente adorava… — ele mentiu outra vez, era impressão ou estava ficando bom nisso? Mas o que importava? Parecia que ele estava realmente fazendo algum progresso ali.

— Violetas? Orquídeas? — ela sugeriu, mas James apenas balançou a cabeça como quem dizia que não fazia a menor ideia.

Estavam quase chegando à floricultura, na verdade, ele até podia ver Marlene arrumando a vitrine da livraria pelo lado de dentro. Assim que o viu ela pareceu levemente surpresa, mas em seguida sorriu maliciosamente ao ver que ele estava acompanhado.

— Eu adorei a decoração de vocês. — Lily comentou, o tirando de seus devaneios.

James podia achar que o Dia dos Namorados não traria um aumento muito significativo para as vendas, mas a sua chefe, Minerva McGonagall, discordava disso e pediu que eles fizessem uma decoração especial para a data inspirada em casais famosos da literatura.

Decoração na qual ele achava que Marlene havia se empenhado demais. A garota vivia dizendo que não ligava para romance, mas havia caprichado na decoração. Encheu a loja de corações de cartolina e cartazes com citações de livros que iam desde Romeu e Julieta até A Culpa é das Estrelas, James até havia precisado impedi-la de fazer um com uma citação de Cinquenta Tons de Cinza. Ele nunca mais a deixaria em paz por isso.

— É, a Lene é bem criativa quando quer. — ele disse quando tinham acabado de chegar à frente da floricultura. — Você quer ir lá olhar mais de perto? Parece que a loja está vazia agora…

Ele indicou a frente da loja, onde Marlene tinha parado de arrumar a vitrine e agora estava do lado de fora, fingindo brincar com um dos gatos de McGonagall enquanto, na verdade, estava observando os dois. Apesar de sua colega de trabalho ser um tanto enxerida, James preferia conversar com Lily lá na livraria sob os olhares atentos de Lene do que dentro da floricultura e acabar tendo uma nova crise de alergia. Mas Lily não pareceu muito animada com ideia e exibiu uma leve careta antes de recusar.

— Não posso, a loja está muito cheia e meu horário de almoço já está no fim. Mas entre, você pode ver se encontra algo para a sua mãe.

James deixou escapar um suspiro e apertou a sacola da farmácia com força antes de seguir a ruiva para dentro da loja. A floricultura realmente estava bem cheia, Lily agradeceu a ajuda dele e pegou o copo de café da sua mão, indo entregá-lo para a sua colega que estava no balcão. James correu os olhos pela loja, sentindo uma pontada de desespero ao perceber que seu nariz tinha começado a coçar. Não que ele já não esperasse por isso, afinal estava bem sensível depois da crise alérgica.

Ele já estava começando a sentir vontade de espirrar quando Lily voltou para falar com ele.

— Então, encontrou as flores?

— Na verdade, não. — ele disse um pouco nervoso, desviando o olhar dela para a fila enorme do caixa. — Melhor eu voltar outro dia, hoje está mesmo bem cheio.

— Acho que é melhor mesmo. — a garota disse também olhando para a fila parecendo um tanto desanimada. — E se você conseguir descobrir o nome das flores, eu posso fazer um arranjo lindo para você.

— Eu vou tentar descobrir. — James disse, a coceira no nariz estava cada vez mais forte e ele não sabia mais por quanto tempo conseguiria aguentar.

— Bom, espero que aproveite sua folga então. — ela disse voltando a encará-lo parecendo um pouco hesitante.

— Vai ser um pouco difícil aproveitar o dia de hoje sem companhia. — James disse com um aceno em direção a rua lotada de casais passeando. —Acho que vou voltar para casa e fazer maratona de The Walking Dead na Netflix. — ele disse em meio a um dar de ombros.

— Eu provavelmente acabaria fazendo a mesma coisa se estivesse de folga hoje. — Lily deu de ombros e esboçou um meio sorriso e depois olhou brevemente para a fila em frente ao caixa que não parava de crescer, fazendo menção de abrir a boca para se despedir quando James a interrompeu, afinal, não podia deixar passar aquela oportunidade.

— Lily, eu estava pensando se você não gostaria de ir tomar um café comigo depois de expediente? — ele perguntou timidamente. Lily sorriu com o convite, mas o sorriso logo se desmanchou quando ela voltou a olhar para a fila na loja.

— Desculpe, James, eu gostaria muito, mas eu realmente não sei que horas vou conseguir sair daqui hoje. — ela disse parecendo realmente decepcionada. James esboçou um meio sorriso.

— Tudo bem, podemos deixar para outro dia. — ele deu de ombros e saiu da floricultura.

Apesar de decepcionado ele também estava aliviado, e começou a esfregar do ponta do nariz assim que saiu de lá. Foi quando ouviu a voz de Lily atrás de si.

— James? — ele se virou para olhar para ela. — Feliz Dia dos Namorados.

Ela disse sorrindo e estendeu um lírio amarelo para ele. James percebeu que ela corou fortemente quando ele pegou a flor, mas ela voltou a entrar na loja antes que ele pudesse agradecer.

* * *

Sirius não pôde deixar de notar que James chegou em casa um tanto avoado aquela tarde. Tinha adorado o presente de Lily, mesmo que tivesse sido praticamente uma tentativa de assassinato. Sua rinite estava mais atacada do que nunca, ele havia tido uma crise de espirros no caminho para casa, mas mesmo assim não se desfizera da flor.

— Você está querendo morrer? — Sirius perguntou quando James entrou no apartamento dos dois, fungando e com a flor na mão.

— O meu esforço vai valer a pena. — ele respondeu com um meio sorriso.

Mesmo assim largou o lírio em cima da mesa e foi se jogar no sofá o mais longe possível dela enquanto abria a sacola da farmácia, estava precisando urgentemente de descongestionante nasal depois daquilo. Reparou que Sirius estava olhando de cara feia para a flor que estava largada em cima da mesa perto da porta, aliás, ele estava de péssimo humor desde o dia anterior.

— O que está acontecendo com você?

— Nada. — ele respondeu ainda de cara fechada.

James imaginou que ele estivesse de mau humor por ter que trabalhar a noite como barman no Dia dos Namorados. O pub onde ele trabalhava ia fazer alguma festa temática ou algo do tipo e James conhecia a falta de paciência de Sirius com aquela data há muito tempo.

Ele não podia negar que compartilhava da opinião do amigo, principalmente quando teria que passar a data em casa assistindo Netflix e com a rinite atacada. Tinha acabado de abrir a embalagem do descongestionante nasal quando a campainha tocou.

— Atende você, eu estou muito ocupado morrendo. — James disse com preguiça em meio a mais uma fungada no que Sirius olhou de cara feia para ele antes de se levantar para abrir a porta.

Para a surpresa dos dois era uma entrega da floricultura, um arranjo enorme que apesar de ser muito bonito, no estado em James se encontrava era mais como uma visão do inferno para ele.

— Coloque isso longe de mim! — ele praticamente gritou quando Sirius terminou de receber a entrega e fechou a porta do apartamento. — Quem foi que mandou isso?

— Talvez tenha sido a sua ruiva, acho que ela está tentando te matar. — disse Sirius enquanto levava o arranjo para o mais longe possível de James e pegando o cartão que foi entregue junto.

— Não pode ter sido ela, a Lily não sabe onde eu moro. — ele disse enquanto observava o amigo lendo o envelope do cartão em meio a uma careta surpresa e depois sorrindo ao abri-lo. — São para você?

Sirius não respondeu, continuou olhando do cartão para as flores e depois de volta para o cartão, parecendo mais feliz do que James havia visto o dia todo.

— Quem te mandaria flores? — James perguntou, e foi então que o olhar dele também recaiu para o arranjo. — Espera aí, isso são tulipas vermelhas?

* * *

James precisou fazer uma nova visita à farmácia no dia seguinte antes de começar seu turno na livraria.

O presente de Lily, mais a exposição às flores de Sirius não tinha feito nada bem a ele. Inclusive estava pensando se Remus não tinha decidido mandar aquelas malditas flores para a sua casa como forma de vingança. E ele bem que merecia, como podia não ter percebido que seus dois melhores amigos eram _bem mais do que amigos_?

A ida a farmácia tinha lhe rendido uma bronca de Alice, sua amiga que trabalhava lá, que passou um bom tempo lhe dizendo que ele podia acabar viciado em descongestionante nasal se continuasse usando tanto. Que aquilo podia ser extremamente perigoso, o fazendo até mesmo perder o olfato, e que se ele estava sofrendo tanto assim com a alergia, que se afastasse de uma vez do agente causador.

Mas era difícil quando o agente causador era tão lindo quanto Lily Evans. E de fato, mesmo após a bronca de Alice, ele não tinha resistido e estava parado na frente da floricultura, observando Lily através da vitrine, enquanto ela estava montando alguns arranjos completamente alheia a presença dele. A loja estava vazia, e ele pensou que talvez teria mais sorte em chamá-la para sair daquela vez. Se fosse rápido talvez conseguisse sobreviver.

Se enchendo de coragem — e antes tirando o frasco de descongestionante nasal do bolso do casaco e usando uma quantidade generosa. — ele entrou na floricultura. Assim que ele entrou, Lily ergueu os olhos do arranjo e sorriu para ele.

— Oi! — James cumprimentou.

— Oi, James! — ela respondeu se debruçando no balcão. — Voltou para escolher as flores para a sua mãe?

— Ainda não consegui lembrar o nome daquelas flores roxas, mas estava pensando em mandar tulipas vermelhas no lugar, o que você acha? — ele não resistiu a fazer a brincadeira no que Lily caiu na gargalhada.

— Espero que a _namorada_ do seu amigo tenha gostado das que ele mandou. — ela disse quando conseguiu se recompor.

— Adorou! — James disse sorrindo enquanto ia até o balcão para ficar mais perto dela. — O namorado em questão mora comigo, sabe? Então eu consegui ver a reação em primeira mão quando recebeu as flores. — Lily voltou a cair na gargalhada.

— Tulipas vermelhas são lindas e costumam realmente causar uma boa impressão, mas eu não recomendaria esse tipo de flor para dar de presente para a mãe. — a ruiva disse. — Talvez, camélias?

— É, tem essa coisa dos significados que você falou. — James disse parando ao lado do balcão. — Fiquei me perguntando qual o significado daquele lírio amarelo que você me deu.

Para a sua surpresa, Lily corou furiosamente parecendo muito sem graça. Mesmo assim ele continuou a encarando, mesmo envergonhada ela continuava linda. Não pôde deixar de reparar nas pequenas sardas que ela tinha espalhadas pelo rosto e nos lábios cheios e rosados.

— Bom, o significado do lírio amarelo é um pouco controverso. Alguns dizem que significa decepção ou desengano. — Lily respondeu no que James sentiu algo em seu peito murchar antes que ela continuasse a falar. — Mas eu prefiro ficar com uma outra definição que também é atribuída a ele, a de uma amizade que deseja tornar-se amor.

James não fez o menor esforço para disfarçar o enorme sorriso que brotou no seu rosto ao mesmo tempo em que sentia o peito inchar de alegria com as palavras de Lily. Ela sorriu de volta por trás do balcão, que era a única coisa que os separava.

— Agora eu estou me perguntando se você escolheu aquela flor ao acaso. — ele disse no que Lily voltou a corar, desviando o olhar do dele e então ela sorriu levemente antes de voltar a encará-lo.

— Eu não costumo fazer nada ao acaso.

James achou que fosse explodir de felicidade com a resposta de Lily, ele não tinha outra resposta para aquilo além de se inclinar e terminar a distância entre eles com um beijo. E de fato o momento seria perfeito, ela sorria para ele apenas à curta distância do balcão, e não havia mais ninguém na loja para atrapalhar.

Tudo perfeito, não fosse a sua rinite.

Logo que ele se inclinou no balcão para beijá-la, sentiu o perfume das flores do arranjo que ela antes estava fazendo, o que irritou o seu nariz terrivelmente. Ele precisou se afastar rapidamente antes que acabasse espirrando bem no rosto de Lily.

James sentiu o rosto queimar de vergonha sem conseguir acreditar no seu azar, enquanto deixava escapar não apenas um, mas vários espirros seguidos. Lily deu a volta no balcão, parecendo muito preocupada.

— Você está bem? — ela perguntou.

Ele adoraria responder, mas estava muito ocupado cobrindo o nariz e tentando se conter para não voltar a espirrar. E bem quando ele pensou que aquilo não podia ficar pior, ele e Lily foram surpreendidos pela chegada de dois clientes à floricultura: Alice e o marido, Frank.

— James? — Alice disse assim que o viu, parecendo muitíssimo aborrecida. — O que eu te disse sobre ficar longe de agentes causadores de alergia? Você está querendo morrer?

Lily olhou confusa para Alice e depois se voltou para James, a ruiva fez menção de abrir a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas James a interrompeu.

— Eu preciso ir, o meu turno na livraria já vai começar. A gente se vê, Lily!

E saiu da loja o mais rápido que podia ainda ouvindo as exclamações indignadas de Alice ao mesmo tempo que sentia o rosto queimando de vergonha.

* * *

Horas depois do ocorrido James ainda se sentia queimando de vergonha e não parava de pensar no quanto Lily devia achar que ele era idiota por se prestar a um papel daqueles.

Depois de tomar alguns antialérgicos a situação estava mais controlada e ele não estava mais espirrando. Mesmo assim, James estava fazendo o possível para manter distância dos gatos de McGonagall, normalmente animais não atacavam a sua alergia, mas era melhor não arriscar.

E ele definitivamente ficaria longe daquela floricultura. Mesmo que isso não tivesse nada a ver com a rinite atacada.

Ele não conseguia parar de pensar no assunto e achava que era realmente melhor não aparecer por lá pelos próximos dias, pelo menos enquanto tentava recuperar a sua dignidade. Não que ele achasse que ainda tinha alguma depois daquilo.

Será que havia alguma chance de Lily não achar que ele fosse um completo imbecil? Ainda seria possível que ela aceitasse sair com ele?

Estava se perguntando exatamente isso enquanto terminava de tirar a decoração do Dia dos Namorados da loja, tinha encontrado alguns cartazes que Marlene fez de brincadeira e depois escondeu debaixo do balcão. Estava olhando para um que dizia " Eu não faço amor, eu f*** com força" quando seus devaneios foram interrompidos.

— Minha citação preferida, com toda a certeza!

Ele teve um sobressalto quando ouviu o tom divertido da voz de Lily e se virou para encontrá-la rindo parada à porta da loja. Ele não pôde evitar de sorrir. Ela não parecia irritada com ele, ou com cara de quem o achava um completo idiota.

— Conseguiu escapar um pouco da floricultura? — ele perguntou um pouco sem graça, assanhando a parte de trás dos cabelos. — Ainda tem uma parte da decoração, se você quiser ver.

— Eu pedi para sair mais cedo hoje na verdade, acumulei banco de horas ontem. — ela disse enquanto corria os olhos pela livraria parecendo um pouco hesitante, e depois entrou. — Então, rinite alérgica?

— É. E sinusite, e sei lá mais quantos "ites". — ele disse um pouco sem graça, reparou que Edgar, um dos gatos de McGonagall tinha saído de trás de uma das estantes, Lily pareceu se encolher ao observar o gato e depois ergueu o olhar para ele outra vez.

— Alice me contou. — ela disse. — E também falou sobre o descongestionante nasal. Como pode…

— Me deixar viciado e causar complicações que me façam perder o olfato. — James completou em meio a um suspiro resignado. — Eu já escutei isso muitas vezes.

— E mesmo assim resolveu ficar visitando uma floricultura? — ela perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha para ele.

— Eu não posso dizer que não estava valendo a pena. — ele disse com um dar de ombros no que Lily se aproximou dele sorrindo. Não que ele fosse reclamar, mas teve a impressão que ela só fez isso para abrir maior distância entre ela e Edgar. Qual era o problema com ela? Mesmo estranhando aquele comportamento, resolveu ignorar por hora e voltou a sorrir para a garota. — Mesmo assim eu fico feliz que dessa vez voc…

— James? — Lily o interrompeu, olhando para o gato de maneira apreensiva antes de se voltar para ele. — Me beija logo!

— O quê? — James perguntou sem entender nada quando Lily se aproximou mais e parou diante dele.

— Me beija logo, ou me convide para sair, qualquer coisa! — ela disse corando furiosamente, mas mesmo assim não desviou os olhos dos dele. — Eu tenho alergia a gatos e não sei mais por quanto tempo consigo ficar aqui dentro sem entrar em combustão espontânea de tanto espirrar! Então se você pudesse por fav…

Foi a vez de James interrompê-la, a puxando pela cintura e cobrindo os lábios dela com os seus, em um beijo intenso e apaixonado. Durante os dias em que havia a observado através da vitrine tinha pensado em fazer aquilo muitas vezes, mas nenhuma vez sua imaginação tinha chegado perto da realidade. Ele mal conseguiu reprimir o suspiro que escapou de seus lábios, surpreso como eles pareciam se encaixar perfeitamente ao mesmo tempo em que sentia o coração bater acelerado dentro do peito.

Quando o beijo terminou, os dois se encararam completamente sem fôlego, James ainda a segurando firmemente pela cintura e Lily acariciando levemente os cabelos da nuca dele. Ele sorriu, surpreso com a sorte que tinha que os acontecimentos tivessem tomado aquele rumo. Lily sorriu de volta para ele, parecendo pensar a mesma coisa.

Uma das mãos de James subiu para o pescoço dela, pronto para puxá-la para um novo beijo, mas só para senti-la se afastar cobrindo o rosto e espirrando três vezes seguidas.

Lily o encarou e os dois caíram na gargalhada, não parando nem quando Lily deixou escapar mais alguns espirros, que não foram os últimos.

Mas, para a sorte dela, James agora possuía um generoso estoque de antialérgicos e de descongestionante nasal.

E ele não se importaria nem um pouco em dividir com ela.


End file.
